Up and Up
by duh its me
Summary: Up and up we go, but who cares about the view when I can look at you? SoraOlette, Sorette, fluffy drabble.


I really have absolutely no clue where this came from, but I like it. I haven't written a drabble in a while, and I've never written a Sorette before (and has anyone ever noticed how fun it is to say 'Sorette'?)... but I think it came out pretty well. What about you, dear reader? How about you leave a review and tell me, hmmm?

**XxXxXxXxX**

**xXxXxXxXx**

**XxXxXxXxX**

Heights…

Heights were **not** her thing.

Seriously.

They made her nauseous and dizzy and she did not like them one teensy weensy bit.

_So_, she thought as the ferris wheel climbed higher and higher, up and up, _how in the world did I get stuck doing this?_

She knew the answer, of course. You see, one did not say 'no' to someone when that someone is an incredibly gorgeous young man named Sora, whom, by the way, you might just be crushing on.

And it's only might because at the moment, she wasn't terribly happy with him. I mean, who really wants to feel like they might throw up, and in front of their one true love no less?

"'Lette? You okay?"

She forced her eyes up and away from their death stare with the ground, and was startled to see the boy's face so close. Only a few inches apart, only a whisper away and oh _god_, she was so close to hyperventilating it wasn't even funny. But how could naïve Sora ever know that being this close could make the slim brunette next to him go wild? Make her heart thump-thump-thump in her chest like a little hummingbird? Make her have to bite down on her tongue so that she wouldn't lean out towards him and kiss him, because that was exactly what she wanted most? After all, they were just best friends, at least, to his knowledge they were. How would he know that the girl next to him, best friend since diapers, was harboring a crush on him the size of Texas, and had been for the past three years?

Their knees bumped as he twisted in his seat to look at her, bright blue eyes showing worry. The small touch made her shiver.

Thank god he didn't notice.

"Y-yeah, I'm fine. I'm just not much of a fan of heights." The twiddled her thumbs, looked down at her lap and let out a long breath, not even aware that she had been holding it in. _Well,_ she supposed, _that's just what Sora does to you. Makes you lose track of time, space, everything._

"Gee, I'm sorry, 'Lette. I didn't think it would be this bad…" The brunet scratched the back of his head, then gave a nervous smile and the thought _oh geez he's just so adorable_ crept to the front of Olette's mind.

"It's alright. I mean, the view's amazing, it's just that I'm afraid we'll tip over and…"

"Go splat?"

"Well, yes, to put it bluntly, I suppose," she let out a little giggle that sounded a bit like a dying cat. Sora, _thank the good lord above_, paid no attention, but merely leaned back in the seat and continued to stare out over the tree tops.

The ferris wheel went around yet again, their seat coming down to the ground, then slowly making its way back up. Painfully slow, in Olette's opinion. Really, how long did these rides_ last_ anyway?

"Hey, Olette?"

She looked up at him, startled that he had actually called her Olette. He never used her given name, unless it was really serious. Like the time his dad fainted at the dinner table, blood leaking out of his mouth, and Sora had to call 911. He called Olette once he got to the hospital, practically in tears, gasping for breath, blabbering about blood and ulcers and asking, **begging**, if she'd hurry over to the hospital because he needed her, oh he **needed **her there so it would all be better. She had rushed over and there they had stayed the night, hands twined together as Sora fell asleep, exhausted both physically and mentally. And Olette had watched him the whole night, only falling asleep when she was sure he would be out cold for a while.

A smile smile flitted across her lips when the image of a tired Sora, head resting on her shoulder, lightly snoring away and looking as if he didn't have a care in the world floated up from her memory. But this wasn't the time for fond remembrances, no this was the time to be serious and face the boy sitting next to her.

"Yes, Sora?"

"What would you say…" And now he turned those sparkling eyes to her and scooched just a bit closer, just enough to make her heart almost explode. "What would you say if I liked you? As more than a friend? Maybe as a lot more than a friend?"

His face came ever closer, until their noses bumped and a heavy blush spread across the brunette's face. "I-I think I would be very happy, Sora."

He smiled and she melted as he pressed his lips to hers, and all she could think was _maybe heights aren't so bad after all…_


End file.
